warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ox'arcvor
Intelligent, vicious, and almost as enigmatic as they are utterly narcissistic. Few creatures match the strange and bizarre nature of the Ox'arcvor. Commonly called Intellect Skinners, for their parasitic and reproductive manner, Ox'arcvor exist within the Dragontooth Nebula and are currently in a war with the numerous other factions within the area. The Ox'arcvor are a disgusting combination of physical traits and biologies, and this biology is almost impossible to study thanks to their obsession with remaining as utterly secretive as possible. Wherever the Ox'arcvor came from, or why they do as they do, is unknown. From all accounts in the Dragontooth Nebula, the Ox'arcvor simply appeared out of the darkness of the void. Constantly gliding through the void like a blade in the dark the Ox'arcvor slither closer to their unknown agenda, if they even have an agenda. Anatomy If anything the Ox'arcvor are as bizarre as the Eldar are arrogant or Orks disorderly. The Intellect Skinners are a disgusting combination of physiological traits that should have never been combined. The Ox'arcvor are a repulsive hybrid of a worm and a brain. These creatures have multiple eye stalks with a single large central eye, inumerable slimy tendrils, arachnid-like legs, and large wide maws attached to specific tendrils that constantly leak with their thick saliva. Ox'arcvor acquired their nickname, Intellect Skinners, by their method of growth. Ox'arcvor are essentially ageless, and can continue to grow so long as they remain well-fed. Ox'arcvor start out very tiny, barely an inch long, and appear like eyeless tadpoles. They slither along through water waiting to be devoured so they might infect their host. Once the Ox'arcvor has been eaten, they slither through the body towards the center of the nervous system. Once they make connection with the center of the system, they attach their lamprey like mouths onto the brain constantly feeding themselves on the blood of their prey. As per their name, the Ox'arcvor also devour the psychic potential of their prey. Growing more and more intelligent, and larger in size as well, with each prey they infect. Once their prey is dead, and they've properly fed themselves of the corpse, they dive deep into the flesh of the corpse to undergo metamorphosis. They grow their central eye and begin to grow larger, although they haven't yet reached the proper intelligence that Ox'arcvor are known for. As they feed off larger, and more intelligent, prey they grow larger and gain more appendages. Once a Ox'arcvor is too large to find stealthily infect their hosts, at this point they have generally gained their spider-like limbs, they must batter them with their psychic minds. Forcing through their delicate barriers and defenses the Ox'arcvor will force their prey to sleep before devouring their brains, adding more intelligence to their already lethal minds and growing larger. The largest of the Ox'arcvor are so fat that they must remain in the spawning pools of their kind, these large Intellect Skinners are commonly known as Elder Flayers. Only the largest, and therefore the most intelligent, of Ox'arcvor are allowed to reproduce. As the weak must die, and the strong multiply. Splitting off from their great minds asexually, Ox'arcvor reproduce every few centries in great patches known as Spawning Tides. Hundreds of thousands of Ox'arcvor are spawned only to be cannibalized by the Elder Flayers, those that survived are implanted in hosts so that they may grow to be proper members of the Arcvor Consortium. The numerous eyes of the Ox'arcvor give them unsurpassed visual capabilities. They can see all around them, making it especially hard to surprise an Intellect Skinner adding onto their reputation. They can see in numerous types of vision. Able to see the heat their prey give off, and even able to see in the darkest of shadows as if there was perfect lighting conditions. Ox'arcvor eyes are similar in size to that of a small stone, and they bob up and down on stalks that allow three sixty rotation. The largest of these eyes rests on no stalk but instead lays in the direct center of the Ox'arcvor. The center eye has multiple pupils that constantly shift around to gaze at everything around them, but when the Ox'arcvor's attention is drawn all the pupils collide to stare at whatever object holds their attention. The countless slimy tentacles that Ox'arcvor have are barbed and wired straight to their brain, allowing them to connect with their prey's nervous system and devour their very chemical being. Some of these tentacles are longer than others and are tipped with large vicious mouths, these mouths serve no other purpose than to consume and do not possess any vocal capabilities. A Ox'arcvor's ten spider like legs have three joints, with each patella joint hinging in another direction allowing the legs to fold up under the creature when it is at rest. Four of these limbs have strange clawlike vestigial thumbs that allow the Ox'arcvor to manipulate their surroundings easier. In the largest of Ox'arcvor, their gigantic spear like legs constantly twitch and tap at their surroundings even though they are essentially useless as their mass is too great to support even with their larger legs. Psykers Thanks to their ability to devour the memories, experiences, and psychic abilities of their prey Ox'arcvor are inherently psychic. The stronger the prey's psychic power, the greater the harvest. It can take an entire planet of Tau for instance to produce one psychic Ox'arcvor, but if an Eldar or an Ork were to be devoured it would take much less quantity to fufill an Ox'arcvor's gluttony. However, Ox'arcvor psykers are odd beings in general. They must constantly feed on stronger and stronger psykers to maintain, or improve, their psychic potential. Should an Ox'arcvor Psyker not be well nourished psychically, their powers could contract and wither like an unused muscle. Thanks to this the Ox'arcvor may have countless psykers, they are much weaker as the majority of psychic prey gets sent off to the Elder Flayers, the strongest of the Ox'arcvor Psykers who although immobile have free range over their minds and are easily on the high tier settings of the Psychic Assignment. Civilization and Philosophy Fiercely intelligent and arrogant to imperfection, the Ox'arcvor reveal in their own superiority to other species. In the Ox'arcvor intelligence and egomania is given form, their endless intelligence put only to devious intents. When not raiding planets for food or engaging in trading, the Ox'arcvor spend the majority of their time in cruel acts of egomania. Forcing others to bow down to their own superior will for sheer enjoyment, not for the purpose of labour or malice but only to state their own ego. Slavery is common throughout the Ox'arcvor Consortium, with even the lowest of Ox'arcvor having atleast one slave. Slaves are the food, labor, and currency of the Consortium. When first taken in they serve as servants and labor. If their use beings to run dry they are either devoured or sold off before being replaced by a newer and fresher slave. The Merchant Lords of the Ox'arcvor are known to have entire planets' worth's of slaves, though they rarely last long as Ox'arcvor are fickle creatures in the eyes of other species. The Ox'arcvor rarely attempt to hide their nature as murders and slavers, and even than they hide it only to sate their own ego. Their narcissism and greed have made the Ox'arcvor enemies everywhere, yet it's this greed and inability to accept that others have something they want that make the Ox'arcvor some of the most valuable traders. The Ox'arcvor will murder, bribe, and steal at every chance they get for what they call "good business". If they cannot obtain what they want by bribery, they steal it. If they cannot steal it, they murder who possess it and take it anyway. If a person desires contraband or something hard to obtain, you can go to the legendary Ox'arcvor and no doubt find it in their markets. Though how expensive it will be is something only the seller can tell you. However above all else, weakness is lusted after in the Bazaars of the Arcvor Consortium. One must be strong, capable of protecting what they own if they are to deal with the Ox'arcvor. The minute one shows any sort of weakness within their presence the Ox'arcvor latch onto it. Rarely will the Intellect Skinners deal with individuals of low standing or no power, as such a thing invites others of their kind to prey on them. The Ox'arcvor both despise and deeply respect smarter individuals than themselves. They respect them in the manner that one must be highly intelligent to outsmart a creature that can devour the memories and intelligence of others, and they despise being beaten by their rivals. This makes showing how intelligent one is to an Ox'arcvor a double-edged blade. They'll no doubt respect a highly intelligent individual greatly, but that will also throw the individual to the top of their list of rivals that need to be killed. Wastefulness is synonymous to weakness in the eyes of the Ox'arcvor. To waste a precious resource, an opportunity to slay your foes, or even to gloat during your greatest victory is to seem weak. The idea that wastefulness is the same as weakness comes from the memories the Ox'arcvor collect and admire. They see so many wasted moments of power that it disgusts them beyond belief that individuals, and on larger scales species, would rather restrain themselves than break their petty morals. To be bound by such an abstract thing is surely the sign of weakness. Morals are to the mind what chains are to the wrist in the eyes of the Ox'arcvor. Thanks to their ability to devour the memories and experiences of their prey, the Ox'arcvor have an almost genetic imprinted memory. When not trading or doing "good business" Ox'arcvor spend years and years diving into their memories, both their own and those they've stolen, only coming out of their fits of memoric sleep to eat and add new experiences to their plates. This wide library of memories expands even more so when an Elder being is devoured. Eldar, other Ox'arcvor, and even Astrates are wonderful treats to devour in the Arcvor Consortium. The oldest of the Ox'arcvor have memories that are longer than the existences of some species, and they can spend lifetimes drifting from recollection to recollection. This ability makes Ox'arcvor also valuable sellers of information, making their presence even more so demanded than it already is. Although this ability is rarely called upon without some measure of caution, as the Ox'arcvor will lie at any chance they get simply for the sole purpose of being able to say they manipulated an individual. In their society the oldest and most powerful "Merchant Lords" hold status over all else. These Merchant Lords command entire Home Fleets, being only servant to the Elder Flayers. Only a handful of Elder Flayers exist at one time, but these rare and ancient Ox'arcvor have been around for longer than most people dare ask. Their memories span back towards the birth of the universe some say, and their advice is invaluable to their kin. Although the Ox'arcvor gladly serve these Elder Masters, even if they desired freedom from this slavery the Elder Flayers are far too psychically powerful to be tricked by the lies and deception of their Kin. However should an Elder Master ever show a hint of weakness, it's other ancient kin will beset them with their powerful minds to allow another Ox'arcvor to take their place as a Great Ancient One. The Ox'arcvor are faithless creatures, though they do not doubt the existence of powerful godlike beings. Although their are many examples of ancient godlike beings from times long forgotten, by most that is, the Ox'arcvor simply do not care. They remain sure of their own place in the Universe and don't care about anything who or what says about it. The Ox'arcvor know of the Chaos Gods and care little for their plans or ambitions, seeing their followers as yet another batch of slaves or partners in "good business". The Emperor of Mankind is viewed as a being who showed weakness and was nearly killed for it, and the Eldar Gods are viewed the very same way. The very same can be said of the C'tan and the Old Ones, knowledge gained by the devouring of Eldar Minds, although the Ox'arcvor hold these two groups in the highest of respects. Prominent Ox'arcvor Rubik A strange case of Ox'arcvor parasitism gone wrong, Rubik is a renegade Ox'arcvor who instead of consuming his host's brain merged with it giving him the body of a human but the mind of an Ox'arcvor. An enigma to the Ox'arcvor, Rubik's distaste for his brethren is clear but his intentions towards them are unknown. Considered the origin to many of the Dragontooth Nebula's problems, Rubik could be considered the puppet master of the entire sector. He was the individual who led an Inquisitional party to the prison of the Quil'midas, he's brought countless outsiders to the Nebula for an unknown reason, and Rubik was even the one to order the Imperial blockade to trap all the various factions of the Nebula within. Considered a top priority by the Ox'arcvor, countless Ox'arcvor Agents have fallen into Rubik's clutches and with each failure of an assassination attempt Rubik grows smarter and more influential. Auil'arcvor Elder Flayer of Uul'arcvor's Warfleets, Auil'arcvor is one of the longest living Ox'arcvor. Auil'arcvor serves as an advisor to Uul'arcvor and his commanders, preferring to let the younger Ox'arcvor command themselves while also maintaining some authority over them. As an Elder Flayer Auil'arcvor cannot leave his breeding pits, because of this Auil'arcvor spends his days feasting on the tides of larva Ox'arcvor or diving into the memories of his favored meals and rivals. As Uul'arcvor's advisor and technical superior, Auil'arcvor holds a fair share of the power within the Fleets of Ivory. Uul'arcvor Merchant Lord of the Fleets of Ivory, Uul'arcvor is among the wealthiest of the Ox'arcvor. Known throughout the Arcvor Consortium as Zuk'ul, or Oathbreaker in the Arcvorian language, for his habit of betraying his buisness partners in surprising and humiliating methods. As Merchant Lord of the Fleets of Ivory Uul'arcvor has access to a wide variety of rare and exotic building materials, leading to his armies have far more well-constructed automatons and wargear than other Merchant Fleets. Duli'arcvor Though not a true Ox'arcvor Duli'arcvor, Duli ''meaning dancer in the Ox'arcvor tongue, is a vicious commander who has long served his master Uul'arcvor and his Fleets of Ivory. Originally a human born on some backwater primitive death world within the Dragontooth Nebula, Duli'arcvor would be taken in by Uul'arcvor so that he might serve a superior species. Trained in the art of combat by more experienced slaves, and taught the art of war by Auli'arcvor. Eventually Duli'arcvor would prove himself in the warfront against the Sangiini Empire and the Imperium of Man. Targeted for assassination by Inquisitor Veritas of the Ordos Xenos, Duli'arcvor was nearly killed by an Eversor Assassin. Defeating the drugged monster in single combat, Duli's body was ravaged by the powerful explosion that followed afterwards. Ever loyal to his Master, Duli'arcvor underwent a full cybernetic replacement. All that remains of the once human are his organs. As per his home worlds traditions Duli'arcvor garbs himself in concealing facial veils and cloaks, tradition dictating that hidings one body from view was a sign of superiority. Technology The Ox'arcvor are known for their disgusting and cruel technology, that while not logic breaking like the Necrons or as advanced as the Eldar is still highly developed. The Arcvor Consortium uses their sleek technology to increase their center of influence, and allow themselves the pleasure of never having to physically work a day in their lives. Hideous combinations of flesh and machine work tirelessly for their Slave Drivers. The organs and flesh of other sentient races are used to power their hideous machines, with countless brainless corpses powering their Cadagir Craft. Medically the Ox'arcvor are also experts, able to keep a human being for example alive for many years without their brains but instead using neuro-chips to stimulate a nervous center. The majority of Ox'arcvor technology is manipulated by mental impulse units or Arcvor Automatons. Wargear The Ox'arcvor and their hideous Automaton servants make heavy use of magnetic weaponry. All Ox'arcvor guns contain electromagnets alongside various other devices to shape and manipulate the fields the electromagnets produce, because of the complexity of this technology most Ox'arcvor weapons need to be regularely repaired and kept well maintained. The Ox'arcvor's magnetic field-based weaponry of the Consortium consist of plasma weaponry, Ion weaponry, and Coil/Railguns. Plasma weapons are by far the most produced of these magnificant pieces of wargear, with Coil/Railguns coming in second, and Ion Weaponry coming in last. Plasma and Coil/Railguns come in all sizes from compact one-handed rifles to ship-based weaponry, while Ion Weapons only come in prototype forms of large clunky rifles and massive frontal ship cannons. For melee weapons the Ox'arcvor prefer plasma blades such as knives or swords. Automatons The centerpiece of their technology, the Ox'arcvor make disgusting use of automatons fueled by organs harvested from slaves they've devoured. A wide variety of Automatons exist, some being humanoid and some being not so humanoid. The majority of Automatons have a synthetic nervous centers, as the slaves' brains were devoured by their masters, that are connected to a server in their respective battleship. Using this server each Automaton is capable of being guided by an Ox'arcvor Controller, though generally they are put on an autopilot mode that allows the Ox'arcvor to simply sit back and enjoy the slaughter. All Automatons are equipped with threat detection, devices that track the highest threat, library banks of military tactics and engagements aswell as a variety of other scanning devices. Models *Arcdul-012 - Armed with two plasma handrifles, compact one hand rifles, with ninty percent accuracy up to a seven hundred meters, or armor piercing blasts at three hundred meters, the Arcdul-012 is the general purpose soldier. Infused carbon armor with curved plating, these humanoid drones are fueled by the organs of deceased slaves. Sleek in design, and made for agility, these blank faced drones are the cannon fodder for the Ox'arcvor Warmachine. Standing at 5'11, these droids weight around a thousand pounds. Using advanced synthetic muscular systems these droids are surprisingly powerful and can perform their tasks with an efficient speed. *Arczil-013 - An advanced model of the Arcdul-012, Arczil-013's are the heavy troopers of the Arcvor Consortium. Their light plating has been replaced with lapping sheets of graphene reactive plating. Their weaponry has been replaced with heavier rifles and cannons, their synthetic muscles and nervous systems have been upgraded to allow greater strength and faster processing times. Arczil-013 stand at six feet and weigh around a thousand and five hundred pounds, thanks to how light graphene is. However thanks to the energy demands that their processors put out their power cells, organs from deceased slaves, must be replaced every few battles or they'll decay and ruin the droid. These droids are the favored models of Ox'arcvor Cyborgs to be implanted into. *Arcziliul-013.1 - An advanced version of the Arczil-013, the Arcziliul-013.1 is a prototype model. Consisting of the same model and structure of the Arczil-013, Arcziluls differ from their "kin" because instead of the standard synthetic nervous center Arcziliuls still retain the brains of select few Arcvor Slaves. These slaves were psychic individuals of some skill and their nervous systems, and other organs, have been transfered into an Automaton Shell allowing the Arcziliuls-013.1 to retain it's powercell's psychic ability. Because of the degenerative quality of powercell organs, Arcziliuls-013.1 need to constantly have their batteries replaced else their psychic abilities will falter and the Automaton will shut off. *Arcvul-208 - Unmanned aerial transportation powered by an organic powercells. Once they reach their proper destination Arcvul-208's will deploy into the ground, attaching themselves to any surface by way of large mechanical spider legs. Once deployed an Arcvul-208 begin's to shed it's armor and became a teleporation beacon. Cylindrical in design the Arcvul-208 has little in the way of weaponry but it is fairly heavily armored with layers upon layers of graphene. APM's are usually escorted by squadrons of Arcvuldul-5671's, or they could even be followed by a pair of Archul-57's. Arcvul-208's are the mainpoints of Ox'arcvor warfare, they allow the deployment of all land based soldiers and automatons. *Arcvuldul-5671 - Similar in appearance to that of a Manta Ray, with the lack of a stinger, the Arcvuldul-5671 is the standard aerial automaton of the Arcvor Consortium. Swift but lightly armored, the Arcvuldul-5671 is meant for quick assaults. Armed with two twin-linked plasma rifles and tactical guidance systems to allow other Automatons to easily find and fire on their targets. Arcvuldul-5671's commonly appear in squadrons of ten allowing them to shred even heavily armored targets with focused rapid fire. Four feet from wing to wing and very thin armor allows the Arcvuldul-5671 quck movement and superior agility to more heavily armored vehicles. *Arcsul-58 - Unmanned spherical drones used for scouting and raiding, the Arcsul-58 is twice the size of a human head. They can be equipped with a variety of weapons and scanning devices, and in most cases will also be equipped with cloaking devices for better stealth capabilities. These drones can either work in squadrons of fifteen for raiding purposes or in smaller scouting parties. Plasma rifles, compact battle rifles, or even small coilguns. *Archul-57 - The Archul-57 is an aerial assassin/assault drone, similar in appearance to the Arcvul-5671 but much larger. The Archul-57 is equipped with a wide variety of tracking devices, a cloaking device, and various weaponry. A twin-linked coilgun cannon, four twin-linked plasma rifles, and a variety of grenade launchers. Archul-57's have more graphene layers than Arcvul-5671's but have upgraded anti-gravity devices that allow them to be far more agile. Thanks to all the power these drones take in, their powercells must be replaced after every assignment. *Archuldul-56 - The humanoid cousin to the Archul-57, the Archuldul-56 is an assassin automaton that works in pairs or alone. With it's sleeker design has been modified to incoperate the symbols that the Ox'arcvor associate with murder, namely curved spikes and curved plates. Slim and equipped with highly advanced modifications, a single Archuldul-56 is easily capable infiltrating and killing it's target. Archuldul-56's are generally equipped with heavy coil-rifles for armor piercing capabilities for long-ranged assassinations or they are slathered in a synthetic skin and equipped with a plasma blade for close ranged assassinations. Thanks to their more advanced optics a Archuldul-56 is easily capable of tracking it's prey through walls and other things that block it's path. Among their differences to other humanoid automatons, Archuldul-56's have weaker but more flexible muscular systems and less graphene armor layers. *Arcsildul-31 - An advanced model, the Arcsildul-31 is a cross between a tank automaton and a humanoid automaton. About four meters tall and weighing around seven tons, the Arcsildul is a heavy assault model. These large automatons have the appearance of large bulky Arczil's that are constantly hunching over. Equipped with large shoulder mounted coilcannons and duel plasma talons with plasma rays in the center of the talons. Thanks to the large amount of recoil that their coilcannons dispense at max power, Arcsildul's are capable of locking themselves into place to withstand the recoil. *Arcsel-91 - The Arcsel is a mobile heavy weapons platform. These arthropodic-like automaton strides across the battlefield blasting to atoms heavy armor and infantry alike. Equipped with railcannons, plasma turrets, and even plasma talons on some models. The automaton's multiple legs allow it superior locomotion to other automatons on even the most difficult of terrains. However because they carry so much firepower and in some cases of heavier platings, Arcsels are some of the slower automatons. *Arcvulzul-051 - These goliath-like automatons are large automatons that rival some Imperial Titans in size and firepower. Powered by countless cybernetic power units, Arcvulzuls are the rarest of the Ox'arcvor's Automatons. Having only been spotted in few Merchant Fleets, with the majority of the Arcvulzuls being spotted in the Fleets of Ivory, Arcvulzul's spell destruction for those who oppose the Ox'arcvor. These large arachnid like automatons carry entire arsenals on their backs, with even their multiple legs being heavily armed. Cybernetics Disgusting above all their other technology, Ox'arcvor Cybernetics are used for a variety of reasons. Military-wise some Ox'arcvor are implanted in dome glasses where they are than placed onto a humanoid automaton in place of a head-piece, from this location they fuse their tendrils into the synthetic nervous system so that they can control these abominations of flesh and metal. These Ox'arcvor Cyborgs appear for all shapes and purposes as Arcvor Automatons but instead of the featureless skull that is usually at the top of the humanoid body, instead rests a ballistic glass dome-like visor from which an Ox'arcvor resides. For other purposes other than military wise, Ox'arcvor use cyborgs to power their machines. In massive numbers these cyborg cattle can even fuel a starship, and many a guardsman have been horrified at the sight of a mutilated human torso attached to an Ox'arcvor machine. Cadagir Craft These titanic prawn-like ships are both the tombs of their servants, and the base of their Bazaars. Powered by millions of organic powerunits and by syphoning off the power produced by the magnetic fields of Stars, the Ox'arcvor's Voidcrypts are constantly on the move picking up new supplies and offering their wares to countless worlds. Guided by the mighty psychic powers of their individual Elder Flayers, Ox'arcvor warp travel is surprisingly accurate however it still suffers the same problems of other warp-based travellers only to a lesser degree. Heavily armored and with countless guns and cannons, Cadagir Voidcrypts are flying fortresses with their non-warp based travel being pitifully slow. Because of the size of their Cadagir Craft, Ox'arcvor Fleets are usually small in number with quality being preferred over quantity. Other Technology ... Category:Xenos Species Category:Xenos Category:Eye of Anutk